Intensify
by VirtualTurtle
Summary: Cobra Commander voices his pleasure about finally beating Serpentor, and gaining back Cobra. But taking care of COBRA isn't easy, especially when a new threat comes to take him down.


**Horlaff**

**This fic is to help with a novel and movie I'm writing, but to help get the right ideas I have used the names of COBRA and GI JOE. With that, I own nothing. **

First things first, I am Horlaff. I am a loner. My life is extremely hard and everyday I wonder, will there ever be a purpose for me? Although I am considered an outcast, I am still welcomed into our planet, even though I wish I wasn't. Yes I am from a different planet. A planet somewhat like earth, but different in many ways. Earth cannot see us, but we can see them. Our planet is far beyond the length any of earths amateur telescopes can reach. They claim they have found a new universe, they probably have. But we are from a galaxy they will never find. We are from the galaxy, Tronite.  
But everyday I wonder, if I will ever leave Tronite. I am sick of being on Cranio, our so called home planet. I admit, Tronite is a fascinating galaxy, but I want to explore. Be able to discover what lies beyond Tronite. I want to visit earth…

And that is how this whole thing started.

Me and my dream to visit earth, had taken me beyond the limits. Everyday I study earth, I find out exactly what goes on there. I even study some of the life forms that belong there. But there are these two groups, that I have always had my eye on. And those groups are COBRA and GI JOE. Wherever I choose to study each day, a Cobra, or a GI JOE soldier is there. They are everywhere. What I am sure of though, is COBRA and GI JOE are both part of one big organization. And that organization is MARS. Since these creatures are always with one another, this is what I figure.  
I want to meet GI JOE and COBRA, aka MARS. With their help, I will take over earth, and rename it. The creatures that belong there will become my slaves, and if they refuse. I will kill them. MARS will help me, because COBRA and GI JOE are evil. After they help me take over earth, I will no longer have use for them. They will be in no use of me anymore, and what I mean by that is, they will die.  
And today starts a new day, in which me, Horlaff, continue my quest to take over Earth…

**-**  
**COBRA COMMANDERS POV**

I groaned, and worked up the energy to force myself up and over the edge of the bed. My head sunk deep into the pillow, and a satisfied moan escaped me. Most of COBRA, except for COBRAS high command, had not yet waken, and that gave me plenty of time to waste. COBRA high command, I knew was waiting for me down in my throne room. Let them wait. They deserved it. After I had finally succeeded in taking down Serpentor, by that I mean I killed the fool, COBRA was back in my hands. And as long as they were in my hands, let them suffer. Their little scape goat, had grown into a man! A man so powerful, they would worship at my feet, and if they refused. Well I, would simply kill them.

I turned onto my stomach so I could bury my head in the pillow. I was still sore from my battle with Destro last night, the fool had tried to kill me! That my head eked and my mouth had the taste of blood floating inside it. I licked my bloodied and torn lips, and released a sigh.

"Cobra Commander, you are wanted in the throne room. Destro demands to have a word with you," A thick European accent filled my room. My eyes slowly opened, and I quietly growled.  
"Tell him to wait! I am the leader, meaning I choose when I leave!"

"Yes Cobra Commander," The Baroness answered, turning on her heel and leaving. I groaned. It seemed as if every time I was finally relaxed COBRA found some way to annoy me. Being a terrorist leader was hard work. I could still hear the clacking of the Baroness's high heels on the hardwood floor, and grumbled.

"I'll be down in moments," I snapped, and she turned her head slightly, without moving her legs, and glared at me. "And get me a coffee well you're at it,"

She scowled at me, but I waved my free hand at a nearby gun on the countertop and since how she was unarmed she backed down. Shooting me one final glare, she stormed out of the room. Left to my thoughts again, I decided during the time the Baroness was preparing my coffee, if she cared about the sake of her life, I would get dressed.

Slipping my cowl over my bare face, I licked the left over blood from me and Destro's brawl off my lips. While COBRA was in my hands, we would take over the world! And destroy GI JOE once and for all!  
But yet, some COBRAS refused, and stood in my way. Pity the fool who ever got in my way, because now he is a bloodied up and messed mutant! On a rare occasion though there was still one man who dare stand in my path, and that man was Destro.

Destro was a fool, and after last nights experience Destro was bound to the infirmary for a long, long time. For now though, I had lost the trust of some valuable members. At this point, I was the Baroness's enemy. But forget her, she would be my scape goat, she would know how it felt when I was Serpentor's lackey. So would every other COBRA in this damned base. But since Destro was bedridden, she would be my slave. I had finally reached her. The Baroness Anastasia Cisarovna was afraid of me!

Many members of COBRA had doubted me, but after what they saw happen to Destro, ha! I would be surprised if any of them ever talked to me again. I left dents in old Chrome Domes mask! There was literally blood leaking out the sides of his mask! To the point he had to take the cursed thing off! But I do suppose its unfair to bring a gun into a hand to hand battle…like I play by the rules.  
After dressing in my usual, but quite different uniform, I stared at myself for a long moment in the mirror. My new uniform was equipped with the finest new technology. With a silver brace along my chest, the cloth of the clothing was a dark blue. I looked scarier and better than ever!

A knock came to the bathroom door, and I ripped open the door with such strength and speed, the hinges were at the verge of crumbling. Baroness stood there, with a tray. On the tray was a mug of coffee, and a croissant. My eyes narrowed, and her eyes refused to meet mine. She felt intimidated by me!

I took the tray from her grasp, and she briefly looked up at me as if waiting for something. She was like a child, and I was her daddy. With the help of Dr. Mindbenders new chemical, I was able to grow at least two more feet, and was much taller than she. I slightly tilted my head to the side, and we both waited in awkward silence.

She could see her reflexion in my helmet, and that intimidated her more. The lift and fall of her chest was faint, and I felt as if I had complete control. She looked down, but I quickly lifted her chin, and forced her eyes to lock onto mine. My eyes were filled with a dark vengeful glare, but hers held nothing but fear.

In the days of COBRAS beginning, she would've been laughing by this point, mocking me. But in these days, she was my minion.

"Have you heard the recent about Destro?" I mocked, and slipped my fingers down her chin, past her neck in a swift motion tell my hand rested on her shoulder.

"Destro, is on the verge of death," She replied with a sad tone, "You finally won Commander,"

I chuckled, and took my hand off her shoulder. "Isn't it amazing?" I asked, and she seemed to glare at me as if wondering what I meant. "I have finally proved myself. Serpentor is dead, and ol' Chrome Dome is ordered to the infirmary!"

Her eyes narrowed like slits. "What is it that you want Commander? Serpentor is gone,"

"That is a rather simple question," I laughed, "Revenge,"

"For what? Cobra has stuck by you, and you choose to repay us like this!" Utter and total lie, I thought.

"There were many occasions when you and Destro betrayed me, my dear. You call that loyalty? Or would you like to fill the empty bed beside Destro in the infirmary?" I asked.

My hand tightened into a ball, and motioned her back, and through the door. "Certainly not, Commander,"


End file.
